


Above the Sky

by rubylily



Category: Haibane Renmei
Genre: Day of Flight, Gen, Introspection, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Rakka muses about the Day of Flight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



Some days Rakka and Kuu rested on the grassy hills as they stared at the sky and listened to the sounds of the turning windmills. It wasn't a particularly comfortable position, as Rakka's back was still sore and she wasn't used to the sensation of her new wings, but here she could breathe easier. Although she still couldn't remember her past, she didn't feel like she was turning into someone else. Someone different.

Kuu raised her hand, as if to grasp the sun. "Has anyone told you about flying yet?" she asked.

Rakka blinked in confusion. "I thought Haibane couldn't fly."

"Not literally, of course." Kuu laughed. "There are legends - that we can fly beyond the walls on wings of light."

"But our wings are gray, like charcoal."

Kuu let her hand fall and that mysterious smile returned to her lips. "It's like the birds. Baby chicks grow and mature in a small nest, and then when they're ready, they learn to fly, leaving their nests for good."

Rakka bit her lip, and her back throbbed, where the wings had pierced the flesh. "But we're not birds. The walls are supposed to protect us, and we protect Glie…"

Kuu sat up, and her wings, a beautiful pure gray, seemed to shine in the sunlight, and her halo glowed brightly. "There's a reason we Haibane sprout wings. Why we're reborn in this place. When we finally learn to fly, I'm sure we'll understand."

Rakka's heart ached, and she didn't know why.

* * *

The Day of Flight. The day when a blessed Haibane could leave Glie and go beyond the walls - to leave the nest, so to speak. It would someday come to all good Haibane, but each generation spoke of it like a myth, a legend.

When Kuu left, Rakka tried to spend as much time as possible in the library, searching for any scrap of information about Haibane and their Day of Flight. She scoured the shelves, leaving no spine unread, but found very little.

The Haibane Renmei protected Glie. The walls protected the Haibane. Only the communicator could speak with the Toga. Haibane were human, but not. If they were good, they were blessed with the Day of Flight.

But there was nothing about what came after the Day of Flight, or what lay beyond the walls.

"Oh, Rakka," Nemu said as she came beside Rakka, and her eyes scanned all the books on the table. "Are you searching for something?"

Rakka closed the book she was reading and ran her finger along the aged spine. "About the Day of Flight," she said.

"You won't find much in there." A faint smile came upon Nemu's lips. "The Day of Flight is only for us Haibane."

"But what about records?" Rakka asked. "Does this library have any records of past Haibane?"

Nemu shook her head. "If there are any, only the Haibane Renmei would have need of them."

"So how do the Haibane keep track of their Days of Flight?"

Nemu sat beside Rakka and touched one of the heavy books on the table. "We Haibane don't need many records, just like we don't need many material goods. We cast away our memories to be reborn, and we leave behind memories when we take our Day of Flight."

"But when these memories fade, will there be anyone left to remember us?"

"All things must eventually fade." Nemu laid her hand over Rakka's. "But do you really think we Haibane are so easily forgotten?"

"I won't forget Kuu," Rakka said, and the words were out of her mouth before she could think about them. "And we'll see each other again someday."

"You know, it was in this very library I learned of the phrase 'Day of Flight.' That the Haibane who left Glie were blessed, and it wasn't a sad thing when they left."

"That's what the legends say, right?" Yet Rakka sighed. "But no one knows for sure…"

Nemu stood and offered a hand to Rakka. "Would you like me to help you put away all these books? And then we can return to Old Home together."

"Thank you," Rakka said as a smile tugged at her lips. Old Home. It really was like a cozy nest, but felt too empty about Kuu. Yet Rakka kept those thoughts to herself as she and Nemu put away all the books she had pulled from the shelves."

* * *

When Rakka had found Kuu's name engraved in a stone inside the walls, a feeling of dread all filled her. Was this meant to be a tombstone? But how did she know what a tombstone was? Had she seen any around Glie? Wasn't there a cemetery near the Federation? She couldn't remember.

But when she found Reki's name, after hours of searching, she cried, and a sense of relief washed over her. Kuu and Reki had existed, that was undeniable. They had achieved their Day of Flight, the final blessing to all good Haibane, and Rakka loved them both so much. Someday she would fly away too, and their lives would begin anew again.

As she collected the gold flakes from the groves, they seemed to shine a little brighter, and the inside of the walls didn't seem as dark and lonely anymore.

* * *

Days later, after Kana and Hikari retired to rest, Rakka helped Nemu with the dishes. Since Reki's Day of Flight, they had not been alone together often, and Nemu's smile was as calm as ever, a relief to Rakka's quaking heart.

Finally, Rakka spoke. "Do you miss Reki?"

Nemu's hands in the sink paused for just a moment. "Yes, but I'm also happy for her. I'm sure she was able to leave Glie with a smile."

And beautiful wings of charcoal gray, Rakka thought to herself. "And I'm sure she'll see Kuu and Kuramori again too."

Nemu let out a gentle laugh. "That would make them happy. Reki doesn't need to be alone again."

Rakka ran her finger along the rim of an old plate. "When you were younger, what did you know of the Day of Flight?"

"That it was a legendary, wonderful event," Nemu answered quickly. "To be able to leave Glie willingly is the privilege of Haibane. Kuramori was the first Haibane I had known to take the Day of Flight, and like you, I went to the library to try to figure out what happened."

"Is it that rare?"

"No, not necessarily. I feel like Haibane are born in groups - Reki and I, and then later you, Kuu, Kana, and Hikari. So the older feathers go first, and then, when enough time has passed to turn those Days of Flight into memory, it's the younger feathers' turn."

"But Kuu had her Day of Flight before you and Reki."

A sheepish smile came upon Nemu's lips. "It's not so common for Haibane to be as old as Reki or me." She turned her face away from Rakka's. "And I don't think I'll be able to witness your Day of Flight."

Rakka's hand brushed against Nemu's in the soapy water. "Nemu?"

That calm smile returned to Nemu's lips. "We should finish quickly. It's almost time for bed, after all."

"I think I'll visit the cocoons first," Rakka said softly. "They've gotten so big."

The two of them finished washing the rest of the dishes, and once all the dishes were dried and put away, Rakka and Nemu left the kitchen, but before they could part ways, Rakka gently touched Nemu's arm.

"What is it?" Nemu asked.

"Thank you, Nemu," Rakka said, "for everything you've done."

Nemu smiled. "Those new Haibane will be fortunate to have you."

They bid each other goodnight, and with a lighter heart Rakka went to the two new cocoons. Nemu would probably take her Day of Flight before these cocoons opened, but Rakka would stay strong. With a gentle hand she touched the warm cocoons; the Day of Flight would come to them all.


End file.
